tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Super Nova
Super Nova is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The fifth track from Growth's fourth album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.4. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for AGF2018 Kinen Tanken Ikebukuro♪TSUKIPARA★Puri. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= Arcana Aurora Amicus Aeternitas Crescunt Animus Caritas Centuria 遥か未来の命運を 今ここに懸けたシーソーゲーム 巻き起こる奇跡の逆風も いつか証(あかし)になる O Regina さあ君へと Diva 捧げよう 歌おう Ultima 何度悔いたって 留まらないこんなとこで 完全などないけどほらね君が笑えば Ultima 蜃気楼だって 信じるなら希望に変わる 戦果の果てに 歪に欠けた昨日 一つに束ね変える最前線 渾身の技しくじって ピンチになってからが本領さ O Fabula 君のために Fine 生まれた歌を Ultima １人じゃない 僕らを繋いだ絆 最大限の勇気と愛で君を護りたい Ultima 傷ついたって 想いはまた蘇る 戦果を超えて Arcana Aurora Amicus Aeternitas Crescunt Animus Caritas Centuria 僕を見下ろす明日への扉 閉ざされた鍵は胸のどこかで 強いられるまま影を潜めて 目覚めの時を待ち構えていた 君との出会い動き始める 僕を呼ぶ声に震えるこの心 銀河の星が惹かれ合うように Super Nova 新たな伝説へ Ultima 何度悔いたって 留まらないこんなとこで 完全などないけどほらね君が笑えば Ultima 蜃気楼だって 信じるなら希望に変わる 戦果の果てに Ultima 1人じゃない 僕らを繋いだ絆 最大限の勇気と愛で君を護りたい Ultima 灰になったって 望む限り巡り会う 戦果を超えて Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Arcana Aurora Amicus Aeternitas Crescunt Animus Caritas Centuria Haruka mirai no meiun wo Ima koko ni kaketa shiisougeemu Makiokoru kiseki no gyakufuu mo Itsuka akashi ni naru O Regina saa kimi he to Diva sasageyou utaou Ultima nando kuitatte Tomaranai konna toko de Kanzen nadonai kedo hora ne kimi ga waraeba Ultima shinkirou datte Shinjiru nara kibou ni kawaru Senka no hate ni Ibitsu ni kaketa kinou Hitotsu ni tabanekaeru saizensen Konshin no waza shikujitte Pinchi ni natte kara ga honryou sa O Fabula kimi no tame ni Fine umareta uta wo Ultima hitori janai Bokura wo tsunaida kizuna Saidaigen no yuuki to ai de kimi wo mamoritai Ultima kizutsuitatte Omoi wa mata yomigaeru Senka wo koete Arcana Aurora Amicus Aeternitas Crescunt Animus Caritas Centuria Boku wo miorosu asu he no tobira Tozasareta kagi wa mune no dokoka de Shiirareru mama kage wo hisomete Mezame no toki wo machikamaete ita Kimi to no deai ugokihajimeru Boku wo yobu koe ni furueru kono kokoro Ginga no hoshi ga hikareau you ni Super Nova arata na densetsu he Ultima nando kuitatte Tomaranai konna toko de Kanzen nadonai kedo hora ne kimi ga waraeba Ultima shinkirou datte Shinjiru nara kibou ni kawaru Senka no hate ni Ultima hitori janai Bokura wo tsunaida kizuna Saidaigen no yuuki to ai de kimi wo mamoritai Ultima hai ni nattatte Nozomu kagiri meguriau Senka wo koete Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= Arcana Aurora Amicus Aeternitas Crescunt Animus Caritas Centuria The fate of the distant future Here and now we can sit on a seesaw game As a miraculous headwind occurred It would someday become proof O Regina Now I will Diva, dedicate this song to you Ultima, how many times did we regret it? Not being able to stop in a place like this It’s not perfect but look, you’re laughing Ultima, it’s a mirage If you believe then your wish will change It’s the end of the battle Yesterday was damaged and distorted It all bundled into one foremost line The most powerful technique failed And we were in a real pinch O Fabula For you Fine, this song was born Ultima you are not alone We are tied by bonds I will protect you with the maximum courage and love Ultima, if I am ever wounded These feelings will bring me back to life I’ll get through this battle Arcana Aurora Amicus Aeternitas Crescunt Animus Caritas Centuria I watch over the door to tomorrow If it is shut then the key will be somewhere in your heart It’s strong enough to conceal its shadow When you wake up, I’ll be waiting for you The moment we meet, it will start to move I call out to you and my heart shivers Like how the stars in the galaxy attract each other This Super Nova will bring a new legend Ultima, how many times did we regret it? Not being able to stop in a place like this It’s not perfect but look, you’re laughing Ultima, it’s a mirage If you believe then your wish will change It’s the end of the battle Ultima you are not alone We are tied by bonds I will protect you with the maximum courage and love Ultima, if I am ever wounded These feelings will bring me back to life I’ll get through this battle English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. Trivia *The opening latin verse is repeated again in one of Growth's TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION ending songs, Parallel・Lineage. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs